The invention relates to a universal pneumatic bellows jack lifter capable of generating both a pushing and a pulling force, thus facilitating the manipulation of loads and extending the range of application of pneumatic bellows jack lifters.
Actually known pneumatic bellows jack lifters comprise a single elastic bellows, the walls of which are mostly made of rubber reinforced by cords. The bellows is on one end closed by a cover, the face wall of which is designed when lifting loads as a support and as a base. The other end of the bellows is closed by a cover, where an opening for the supply of pressure air is provided and alternatively also a valve control device and some element for supporting the lifted load, having mostly the shape of an axial guiding column.
These pneumatic jack lifters in the course of manipulation with the load always have to be situated between a supporting surface of a base and the load, since they are able to generate only a pressure force which lifts the load. They cannot therefore be used where the load has to be lifted by a pull force.